


There Is No Peace That I’ve Found So Far

by Sxymami0909



Series: Ghosts: The Lost Year [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU season 3B Ending, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone misses Stiles, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lydia-centric, Pack Feels, Sad Lydia, This hurts, Upset Lydia, Worried Derek, Worried Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s her first birthday without her best friend and Lydia gets an unexpected birthday gift that sends her into an emotional spiral and to the one person who can make her feel something other than an overwhelming sense of pain and loss. (Title taken from 'Set The Fire To The Third Bar' by Snow Patrol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Peace That I’ve Found So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Universe: **[‘Drove Through Ghosts To Get Here’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1670303/chapters/3545858)** – March 19 to be exact. (The Lost Year)

Lydia tapped her foot impatiently as she stared at the espresso maker in her kitchen. Her gaze darted to the clock on the microwave and she sighed. It was already after eleven in the morning and she had wanted to be out the door already. She’d done a run through cleaning up the house, not that it was a mess since no one was home, and then showered. She’d gotten dressed in the outfit she’d picked out yesterday, a high waisted purple skirt and a black blouse.

Lydia figured if she went through the motions like she did every year, she’d be able to push aside the fact that this was her first birthday without Allison. Her chest tightened momentarily, her hands gripping the edge of the counter as she inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly. She wasn’t going to do this today. She was going to be strong and try her best to enjoy the day.

She was supposed to head over to Derek’s at around three and then later on she was pretty sure he mentioned Scott, Kira and Isaac would be coming over for dinner and movies. Lydia unclenched her hands and straightened up. She knew they’d planned the day so she wouldn’t be alone and she appreciated it.

The espresso machine finally beeped and she was in the process of pulling out her travel mug so she could transfer the coffee into it and take it with her to the nail salon when her doorbell rang. Lydia paused, glancing over her shoulder towards the hallway a frown marring her perfectly made up face. She put the cup down and turned on her heel making her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the front door, heels clicking rhythmically against the floor.

Lydia unlocked the door and pulled it open surprise coloring her features when she saw the Beacon Hills flower shop delivery man standing there with a large bouquet of purple hyacinths.

“Morning ma’am, I’ve got a delivery for a Lydia Martin,” he said with a friendly smile.

Lydia nodded, “That’s me.” She said quietly as she reached for the flowers he was holding out to her.

“Here you go; you have a good day now.” He said with a wave before heading back towards his van.

Lydia watched him go, gripping the vase tightly as she shut the door with her hip. She walked back to the kitchen slowly, her heartbeat picking up speed in her chest. She stared at the flowers as she walked unable to decipher why she seemed to be having such a strange reaction to them. Once back in the kitchen she placed the vase down and searched for a card. She found one a few seconds later.

Lydia pulled it off the small plastic stick and opened it. Her face drained of color, hands shaking slightly as she stared down at the small white card.

_‘Happy Birthday Lyds…’_

There was only one person who called her that. The card fell from her hands and she took a step back her gaze returning to the flowers. She could already feel the moisture gathering in her eyes as her chest tightened painfully. She pressed a hand against her stomach and sucked in a sharp breath. She needed to focus. She had control. Lydia closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to calm her breathing and before she knew what she was doing her hand was swinging out and into the vase knocking it from the counter, pieces shattering across her kitchen floor.

The flowers lay in a puddle of water spread across her floor, bits of glass surrounding it. Lydia let out a shaky breath and glanced around the kitchen spotting her purse on the table, she moved quickly grabbing it and her keys before walking at a fast pace to the front door. She couldn’t stay there, not right now. She couldn’t deal with this today, not with Allison gone and her emotions already so fragile.

Lydia pulled the door open and slammed it shut not even bothering to lock it. She needed to forget and she knew there was one place she could go to do that, one person who wouldn’t push her away. Derek.

 

______

 

Derek sat in his living room, legs up on the coffee table, book open in front of him. His gaze scanned the page as he read through one of the hunter’s journals that Chris had sent him from France. The more knowledge they had, the better off they’d be in case anything else popped up in town. He flipped the page and half way down Derek cocked his head to the side and glanced over towards the door.

Seconds later there was a knock. He frowned, closing the book and standing as the sound of Lydia’s rapidly beating heart hit his ears. Derek walked across the room and slid open the loft door studying her intently, “Hey, you’re early,” he said with a smile keeping his tone light and stepping aside so she could come in.

Lydia nodded as she stepped into the loft her gaze drifting around the room as she heard Derek closing the door. “Are you alone?” She asked before turning to face him eyebrow arched.

Derek nodded, “Yeah,” he said his brows drawing together. Something wasn’t quite right, she seemed…agitated, upset.

“Good,” Lydia walked further into the room, dropped her bag onto the coffee table and took a couple of steps forward pausing in front of him. She reached out and ran a hand up his chest until reaching his neck and letting her fingers curl around the skin there. She pressed herself closer to him and tilted her head up brushing her lips against his jaw.

Derek’s hand dropped to her hip, fingers curling into her skin, holding her against him, as her mouth explored his jawline. A low groan rumbled in the back of his throat as his other hand slid up her back.

“Take off my blouse,” she whispered against his skin as she let one of her hands slide beneath his shirt, enjoying the way his abdominal muscles clenched beneath her palm.

It wasn’t often that he needed to be asked twice, but Derek knew Lydia well enough to know something was wrong. He shifted his hand and gripped her chin lightly lifting her head so he could meet her gaze. “What’s going on?” He asked, concern filling his features.

Lydia swallowed hard and shook her head, “Nothing,” she whispered, but she could feel her chest tighten at the question.

Derek pursed his lips at the lie. “Lydia,” his tone held a warning to it, but also an undercurrent of worry.

She closed her eyes briefly pain flickering across her face. “I don’t want to talk about it, not right now. Please,” she whispered, “Just make me forget,” Lydia’s eyes finally caught his gaze, “I need you.” She said while gripping his shirt lightly.

Derek could see the pain in her eyes and his chest tightened. He cupped her cheek brushing his thumb against her skin before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He moved his mouth over hers as the arm around her waist tugged her into him. He broke the kiss a minute later when she nipped at his lip. Derek cocked his head at her.

“I don’t want slow today,” Lydia told him matter-of-factly as she tried to tamper down the emotions threatening to overwhelm her. Her gaze was drawn to his arms as she let her finger tips trail against the muscles there.

Derek shifted forward using his body to back her up until she hit the wall gently. “Then what do you want?” He inquired as his hands drifted to the bottom of her blouse. His fingers skating against the material before curling around it and tugging it up and off her body. He tossed the garment carelessly aside. This thing with Lydia, it had only started about two weeks prior and at the time he was pretty sure they both thought it was just going to be a one-time thing.

But then it wasn’t. She came to him once, and then twice. He’d even come to her once though it hadn’t initially been his intention, and then earlier in the week, a training session had turned into several hours of writhing bodies, and a screaming banshee beneath him. It was unexpected, not unwelcome, but different. It wasn’t a relationship. That had been made clear from the beginning. What they were was strictly physical and he was fine with that. Lydia’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Hard, hot…Derek just--” Her words were cut off with a small yelp as he lifted her up in one smooth move, practically tossing her over his shoulder and making his way to the stairs. Lydia’s heart was beating heavily, but it wasn’t just because she was turned on. He’d sent her flowers. _Stiles_ sent her flowers. He refused to call her, tell her where he was, talk to her. But he sent her fucking flowers for her birthday. Who the hell did that?

Lydia was falling and before she knew it she landed on the soft cushion of Derek’s bed, hair sprawled out along his pillows, body still bouncing slightly from when he tossed her. She met his gaze and she could see the hint of glowing blue in his eyes. She sucked in a sharp breath and swallowed hard.

Derek gripped the back of his t-shirt and tugged it over his head tossing it aside before climbing onto the bed and hovering over her. He ran his hand over her ankle and up her leg. “I’m leaving the heels on,” he commented pressing a light kiss to the inside of her knee.

Lydia watched as he stalked up her body looking very much like the predator he was. “Whatever you want,” she said as he continued to press his lips against her body. It felt good, but she couldn’t focus. She just kept seeing those damn purple flowers. Her breathing picked up speed and she squeezed her eyes shut, anxiety swirling inside of her.

She missed him. God, she missed Allison. She had woken up prepared to try and enjoy the day. It was her birthday…couldn’t she have peace for one day?

Derek paused, his hands on either side of her body as the scent of her emotions reached him. He glanced up and his chest constricted when he saw the silent tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes were tightly shut and he could see her shoulders shaking slightly. He should have pushed her to talk downstairs; he’d known she wasn’t okay.

He shifted further up the bed and cupped her cheek. “Lydia,” his words were soft, “Open your eyes and talk to me, come on.”

Lydia felt the heat from his hand and a soft sob fell from her throat before she opened her eyes. “He sent me a bouquet of flowers…can you believe that?” She asked, her eyes glassy, tears still spilling freely from them. “He disconnected his phone, he left without a word, he won’t come home or talk to me, but he can send flowers?”

The anger was clear in her voice and Derek shifted their bodies so he was lying on his back with Lydia in his arms. He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, but said nothing just yet knowing she wasn’t done.

“I hate him, I hate that he left us, I hate that it still hurts so much, and I hate that I care about him…that he can affect me so much that I feel like I can’t breathe.” She whispered clinging to Derek. “And on top of that I miss Allison. We used to have this stupid tradition for birthdays even though it took me forever to get out of her when hers was because she hated that she was older than everyone.” She explained.

“I just wanted one day…one day where I could try and enjoy things.” Lydia’s face crumpled, “I’m so scared that I’ll never feel anything but pain again…it’s all around me and it’s inside me and everything just hurts,” she whispered more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Derek tightened his grip on her and he nodded. “I know Lydia, I know it does.” He pursed his lips trying to find the right words. “I wish there was an easy fix that I could give you, but it doesn’t work that way,” he explained softly. “I know how hard things are for you right now…I know you miss Allison,” he whispered pressing his lips to the side of her head.

Comforting people had never been one of his talents, but there was something about Lydia that brought out his need to protect her, to make this better for her and even after all this time Derek still wasn’t sure what it was. “That ache you feel in your chest, it probably won’t ever go away,” he told her honestly, “But it will get easier to live with and eventually the pain will dull and you’ll be okay again.”

Lydia sniffled and ran her fingers over his chest, pressing herself closer to him. “How long was it for you? When did you find peace?” She asked her voice barely a whisper knowing he’d hear it.

Derek swallowed hard, “I’m still finding it,” he admitted, “But every day that passes it gets a little easier.” He felt her nod and he was silent for several minutes wondering if he should bring up the topic of Stiles. “What kind of flowers were they?” he asked in a rush of breath.

Lydia pressed her lips together. “Purple hyacinths, why?”

Derek let his hand come to a stop on the small of her back as he spoke. “You know the Greek legend of the origin of Hyacinth don’t you?” He asked softly.

Lydia’s brows drew together as she thought back to all the Greek mythology she’d read over the years. But she didn’t recall that particular one. “No, how does it go?”

“It’s said that two of the gods, Apollo and Zephyr loved a man named Hyakinthos. One day Apollo was showing the young man the art of throwing a discus and Zephyr got jealous. He created a fierce wind that blew the discus back with such force it hit Hyakinthos on the head and killed him,” Derek replied quietly, his hands rubbing circles into her back and as he spoke he could feel her body relaxing into him.

“From the blood of his head grew a flower and Apollo named that flower after him. The flower itself is linked with different meanings depending on its color,” he told her tilting his head back enough so he could see her face.

Lydia’s chest tightened, “What does purple mean?”

Derek arched an eyebrow at her, “Coming from a friend or a loved one it means, I’m sorry…please forgive me.” He said quietly.

Lydia held his gaze even as her eyes burned with unshed tears. “He should be here to tell me that himself.”

Derek nodded. “He should, but…maybe this is his way of being here without being able to actually be here. This is him reaching out, showing you he cares. Showing you that wherever he is, he still loves you and is thinking of you. And maybe,” he paused, “Maybe that means something.”

Lydia felt another tear slip down her cheek. “I broke the bouquet,” she murmured, “Shoved it right off the counter,” a deep ache filled her chest, “I shouldn’t have done that. I was angry.” She admitted. “I can’t keep doing this.”

Derek’s hand started moving over her back again trying to sooth the pain he could feel coming from her. “We can fix it if you want. I’m sure the flowers are fine, we can get another vase.” He offered.

“Maybe,” she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, keeping her head pressed against his chest. “How’d you know about the flowers?” She asked curiously. Lydia knew Derek was as big of a reader as she was and he was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. But she hadn’t thought Greek Mythology and origin stories was his thing.

Derek was silent for a long moment. “When I was a teenager, I was an idiot,” his lip twitched, “like any teenage boy I guess. There was a girl I loved,” he said his tone taking on a quiet note. “And she loved mythology of all kinds. She was beautiful and smart. My love of reading probably started with her.” Derek felt something inside of him shift as his chest constricted. But he continued talking. “She even played an instrument, she was amazing,” he said reverently, a deep ache filling his chest.

Lydia heard the tone of his voice and she glanced up at him her hand shifting and resting over his heart. “What was her name?” She asked softly.

Derek hesitated. He never talked about her with anyone. “Paige,” he told her the sound of her name in his mouth making his heart hurt. “I used to give them to her whenever I made mistake or I let my pride get the better of me, which admittedly was a lot more often than it should have been. But she would always forgive me.” Derek had never deserved her.

Lydia tapped her finger against his chest. “What happened to her?”

Derek swallowed heavily, “She died in my arms when I was fifteen. I-” he hesitated choking on the words, “She was bitten and the bite didn’t take. She begged me to—she was in so much pain,” his voice faltered and he looked away from Lydia trying to rein in the emotions that he hadn’t expected to come to the surface. He was so good with control, but then again he never really talked about anything of substance. And he certainly never talked about Paige.

Lydia watched his face break momentarily before he turned away from her and her heart broke for him. She shifted practically climbing on top of his body as she wrapped him in a hug. “I am so sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry you had to go through that when you were so young, I’m sorry you lost the girl you loved,” she whispered pressing her lips to his cheek and then his jaw before tucking her head near his shoulder and the crook of his neck.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tightly. “I still feel that guilt every day. I’ll never forgive myself for that moment, but she didn’t want to suffer anymore and I loved her…I would have done anything for her.” He rasped out.

Lydia nodded. “You are by far the most loyal person I know Derek. And I might not know her, but she sounds like someone I would have liked. And I think she’d be proud of the person you’ve become. The man you’ve become.” She was always taking comfort from Derek. Always breaking down and expecting him to take away the pain. But it was only now that she was realizing he held as much pain inside of him as she did. And maybe helping Derek heal would help her heal too.

“I’ve never told anyone about Paige.” He said as he buried his face in her neck.

“You can tell me anything and I’ll be right here.” Lydia pulled back slightly and cupped his cheek waiting for him to look at her. “Promise me something,” she whispered.

Derek held her gaze, “Anything.”

Lydia swallowed hard, “Promise that you and I will always be honest with each other. Promise that this is a safe place where we can talk to each other openly no matter what. I’ll be here whenever you need me…and you’ll be here for me. Give and take. Honesty always.”

Her voice quavered slightly as she spoke and Derek placed his palm over her smaller one on his face. He turned his head and pressed his lips to her palm. “I promise I will always be honest with you, no secrets. As long as you do the same.” It had been a very long time since Derek had agreed to truly trust anyone with no reservations, but he trusted Lydia. Genuinely.

Lydia nodded. “I promise.” She said before letting her body rest against his and tucking her head beneath his chin. They stayed like that for several minutes before Lydia broke the silence. “Thanks for being here.”

“Sure,” he said as he let himself relax with her in his arms. “Thank you for listening.”

“Of course,” Lydia let her eyes close for a second, “What time are Scott, Isaac and Kira coming over?” She asked.

“They’re supposed to be here around four,” Derek told her, “They may or may not be bringing cake.” He said with a small smile.

Lydia grinned, “You and Scott are pretty amazing,” she commented as she shifted again so she wasn’t lying on him, but cradled into his side instead.

Derek shrugged, “It’s not a big deal.” They were worried about her and when Scott told him it would probably be best if she wasn’t alone inviting the pack over just seemed like the best idea. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and cocked his head to the side. “You want your present now or later?”

Lydia quirked a brow at him, a hint of humor making its way onto her face, “That depends, is my gift an actual present or does this gift involve less clothing?” She inquired as she trailed a hand down his stomach playfully.

Derek let out a deep chuckle. “Sometimes I really do wonder about the kind of guys you hang out with,” he shook his head, “It’s an actual gift, Lydia.” He told her patiently, a smile on his lips.

Lydia smirked, some of the pain ebbing from her chest, “Give it to me later. You know you didn’t have to get me anything right?” She asked quietly.

Derek glanced at her. “I know. It’s nothing spectacular. I saw it and thought you might it enjoy it.” He told her simply.

Lydia nodded. She was silent for a minute before letting out a long breath, “Do you think we can just lay here for a little bit before everyone comes?”

“Absolutely,” He replied lightly letting some of the tension spill from his body.

“Good,” she said making herself comfortable as she stayed in Derek’s arms, glad that she wasn’t alone. Sure Derek wasn’t Stiles, but he was her friend and he cared, just like she cared about him and sometimes that was enough.

 

______

 

Lydia turned the box over in her hands before pulling gently at the wrapping paper as she glanced over at Kira, a soft smile on her face. “It was really nice of you to get me something,” she said keeping her tone light. She and Kira hadn’t exactly spent much time together despite the fact that she spent a good amount of time with Scott. Lydia tended to shy away from the other girl. Not because she didn’t like her, but because it was hard seeing her and Scott together even if their relationship was mostly just friendly at the moment.

Kira was sweet, and she’d helped them save Stiles, but Lydia wasn’t ready to let anyone new in yet. Honestly, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to let anyone new in. Not after what happened with Allison. Lydia finished unwrapping the gift and glanced down at the notebook in her hand her brows drawing together. It was smaller than a typical notebook. The cover was a deep shade of purple and there was an abstract design on it.

Kira must have seen the confusion on Lydia’s face because she shifted forward and pointed. “It’s a journal.” She told her quietly, “I thought you might like something where you could write down what you were thinking…and feeling. I know that you’re trying to figure out how your abilities work, and well,” she shrugged and tucked some hair behind her ear, “I thought it might help keep things in perspective.” She explained bashfully.

Scott’s heart warmed at Kira’s words and he rested a hand at the small of her back, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched her. She really was amazing.

Lydia felt her chest constrict and she met the other girl’s gaze, her expression softening. “Thank you Kira, I love it.” She said quietly, “This was really thoughtful.” She sent her a small smile and her heart clenched.

She felt a hand on her arm and her gaze shifted over to Isaac. Lydia could tell by the look on his face that he felt the shift in her emotions.

“We’ve got one for you too,” he told her motioning between him and Scott before handing her a gift.

Lydia grinned, “You guys got me a gift?” She asked glancing between them with a smile. When Isaac nodded she let her gaze drift to the rectangular box in her hands and went about unwrapping it. Once the paper was off she pulled open the white box and paused at what was inside. Lydia reached in and gently pulled out the apricot colored blouse. It was soft and gorgeous. She felt the air rush out of her lungs as emotion filled her chest. “It’s perfect,” she said softly.

It was absolutely ridiculous that she was getting emotional over a shirt. But the fact that Scott and Isaac had actually put thought into what she would like and probably asked Kira or Ms. McCall for help…well it meant a lot. She placed the shirt back in the box and reached forward putting it on the table before pulling Isaac into a hug. “Thank you.” She said rubbing a hand over his back. Lydia pulled back a minute later and glanced at Scott.

He sent her a warm smile and got up as she did tugging her into a hug. “You’re welcome,” he repeated Isaac’s words. “We’re really glad you like it,” he told her honestly.

There was a loud noise from outside that had everyone glancing towards the plate glass windows. Derek came into the room wiping his hands, “It’s fine. Some kids have been setting off fireworks in the parking lot the past few nights…I have no idea why.” He shook his head. “Teenagers,” he grumbled.

Isaac, Scott and Kira all glanced at him with arched brows, but Lydia she grinned and shook her head.

“What?” Derek asked as he came to stand by the couch. His apartment was slowly but surely coming together. He had already redone the upstairs where his bedroom now was and soon he’d be starting in on the downstairs. With the pack constantly coming over and Lydia being there, things needed to be a bit more livable.

“You realize we’re all teenagers…right?” Isaac asked with a smile.

Scott chuckled lightly, his hand at the small of Kira’s back.

Derek glanced at the ceiling briefly and sighed, “Yes, Isaac, I realize that, but why you’d want to remind me is beyond me.”

The telltale sounds of fireworks sounded again and Isaac glanced at Kira, “Want to go see the fireworks?” He asked with a hesitant smile.

She nodded, “Sure,” Kira squeezed Scott’s hand gently and then walked with Isaac to the door leading to the balcony. Lydia watched them go with a smile before glancing at Derek. “Are you already cleaning up?”

He nodded as he grabbed the wrapping paper from the table, “Yeah.”

“Need help?” She asked her words light.

Derek shook his head and reached out squeezing her arm gently. “No, it’s your birthday, I’ve got this,” he told her quietly before moving across the room leaving her there with Scott.

Lydia glanced at her friend and smiled before sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to her.

Scott walked a couple of feet and then sat beside her letting his arm come around her shoulders. “Having a good night?” He asked his voice hopeful.

Lydia tilted her head in his direction and nodded as she rested her hand on his leg. “Yeah,” she replied honestly, “Thanks for doing this. It’s nice having you guys here.” She admitted even though a part of her wished Allison and Stiles were there too.

Scott was silent for a minute his gaze darting to the windows where he saw Isaac pointing something out to Kira. His gaze shifted to Derek who was doing dishes before falling back on Lydia. He hesitated, “Did you get anything else today?” He asked keeping his tone light.

Lydia pursed her lips at the look on Scott’s face. He knew. “He sent me flowers,” she told him quietly avoiding his gaze. “Did you know he was planning on doing that?” She asked trying to keep the edge out of her voice, but knowing Scott would hear her elevated heartbeat as well as sense the mild hint of irritation.

Scott sighed, “Not exactly, but I figured he wouldn’t let the day go by without doing something. It’s Stiles and he lo—”

“No,” she cut him off mid-sentence. “Don’t, don’t say that. If he did, he’d be here with us Scott. We should have gone after him…should have tried to find him,” she whispered harshly. “Now…who knows where he is. It’s not okay for him to constantly send things to all of us when he refuses to let us know where he is or even talk to us,” she told him, pain edging her words. “I get how hard all of this was Scott, but he left us. And it’s not okay. Nothing is okay.” She said her voice cracking slightly as she glanced at him, moisture in her gaze.

Scott met her gaze and it felt like someone had reached inside of his chest and punctured his heart. He nodded and then leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. “I know,” he murmured quietly. “It’s not okay. It’s not okay that we lost both of them,” he said his chest constricting, “I’m sorry I brought it up,” he whispered holding her tighter.

Lydia held onto Scott and rubbed his back. “It’s okay,” she responded quietly, “I’m sorry for being so sensitive about it. I know this is just as hard for you.” She told him keeping her arms around him. “How are you holding up?” She asked pulling back enough to see his face.

Scott glanced down and shrugged. “It’s hard,” he missed Stiles more than he knew it was possible to and his heart still ached everyday with Allison gone. They might not have been together when she died, but somewhere in the back of Scott’s head he always sort of thought eventually they’d end up together and now…well that wasn’t even possible.

Lydia nodded as she rubbed his arm. “I know.” She said softly. “What do you say this weekend I rent a bunch of movies, get some junk and you and me have our own little movie marathon?” She asked her expression hopeful.

Scott smiled warmly, “I think that’s a great idea, I’ll tell mom, we can make it an all weekend thing, you know mom loves it when you stay over.” He told her quietly.

Lydia nodded. Scott’s mom was amazing. She never made Lydia feel like she didn’t belong. She’d been spending a lot of time at Scott’s since…everything. “It’ll be nice and we can make brownies?” She said though it came out as more of a question.

Scott laughed softly as he rubbed her arm. “Sure, we can make brownies.” He agreed the sound of Isaac and Kira making their way back inside drawing his attention. He glanced over at them and smiled. “Enjoy the fireworks?”

Kira nodded as she brushed some hair behind her ear, “They were nice, but kind of strange,” she said with a smile.

Isaac nodded, “You’ve got some weird kids living in this apartment complex Derek,” he called out to the older wolf.

“One less since you moved out,” he quipped good naturedly as he walked into the living room, his hands slipping into his pockets.

Isaac pouted.

Lydia tilted her head and sent Derek a reprimanding look, “Be nice.” She said pointedly.

Derek just smirked and shrugged, he knew Isaac knew he was only joking.

Scott glanced around for a minute before pushing himself up off the couch, “It’s getting late, we should probably give Derek his apartment back,” he joked.

Kira and Isaac nodded. Scott glanced at Lydia, “Do you need a ride?” He asked reaching out to her.

She shook her head, “No I drove here. I’m just going to help Derek finish cleaning up then head out,” she explained, which was mostly true. She and Derek had decided that whatever was going on with them was going to stay between them. The rest of the pack didn’t need to know, it wasn’t really their business.

Scott nodded. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of Lydia’s head, “Happy birthday again,” he said softly before walking over and patting Derek on the back.

Isaac was next and he pulled Lydia into an awkward hug, patting her back gently and mumbling ‘happy birthday’ before shifting back and sending her half a smile.

Lydia squeezed his arm and watched him as he said goodbye to Derek before moving over towards Scott. Her gaze drifted to Kira and she saw the girl standing in front of her looking uncertain. Lydia swallowed hard and shifted forward giving Kira a light hug. “Thanks for coming tonight Kira and thank you for the gift. I really liked it.”

Kira smiled brightly returning the hug before stepping back. “Thanks for having me. I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday.” She said.

Lydia smiled, “Thanks.”

Kira waved at her and Derek before heading to the door. Scott reached out and took her hand as he tugged open the tug and waved before heading out with Kira and Isaac in tow. Lydia walked over to the door and slid it shut behind them, locking it. She let out a soft sigh and the feel of Derek’s hands gripping her shoulders gently, thumbs rubbing against her skin made her relax into him.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” He asked his tone soft, soothing.

Lydia angled her head back enough to see him. “No, definitely not so bad. It was nice even,” she offered.

Derek nodded as he brushed her hair away from her neck resting it over her left shoulder. He dipped his head down and brushed his lips against her pulse point. “I left your gift upstairs. Would you like to come get it?” He asked before pressing his lips to her skin again and wrapping an arm around her waist tugging her back into him.

Lydia moaned softly, “Are you sure it’s an actual gift?” She inquired as she reached behind her and threaded her hand through his hair.

Derek chuckled against her throat. “It is, though that doesn’t mean it’s the only thing here for you,” his breath was warm against her skin and he couldn’t help the way his lip twitched when he felt her body shiver at the contact, “I was thinking, how about you spend the night tonight.” He said quietly.

Lydia paused, “Is that a good idea?” She asked not wanting them to blur any lines. “You know I don’t mind going home right?”

Derek nodded, “I know. We’re friends Lydia; you’re always welcome to stay here. Plus you shouldn’t have to go home to an empty house on your birthday,” or ever, Derek thought. He disliked that her parents were constantly leaving her alone. This was Beacon Hills after all and it wasn’t safe especially if anyone ever came to town looking for Scott. Lydia was the only one who couldn’t really protect herself outside of the training she did with Chris and Derek didn’t like that.

Lydia hesitated, “I don’t have anything to wear,” she told him softly.

Derek slid a hand up her side and then back down, “You can borrow something of mine,” he brushed his lips against the skin beneath her ear before letting his tongue dart out against her earlobe. “Or you can always stick with the natural look and wear nothing.”

His breath hit her skin and Lydia’s heartbeat sky rocketed in her chest. Lydia had to hand it to Derek. He might be quiet and stoic and an unamused hardass in public, but behind closed doors, he was funny, kind, and incredibly hot. Too bad she was in love with Stiles and wasn’t interested in anyone else relationship wise, because Derek Hale surprisingly would be a very good boyfriend.

She could feel his smirk against her neck signaling he could sense the change in her heartbeat and her scent. Lydia rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah be real proud you’ve officially made me interested.” She sighed, “I suppose I can come get my present but—Derek!” His name left her throat sharply as he lifted her up again and moved towards the stairs.

“You’re getting very caveman-like. I can walk you know.” She said punctuating her words with a light slap to his back. “Just because your part wolf does not mean--”

“Lydia, shut up.” He said amused shaking his head as he climbed up the stairs, her soft ‘hmph’ reaching his ears and making him grin. She seemed to be a lot calmer then she was when she got to the loft and Derek was glad. Maybe he and the pack had been able to help Lydia find some peace after all, even if it was just for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)**. To request a one-shot in the Lost Year series just shoot me an ask. :)


End file.
